deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Beck VS Miriam
Description Mighty No. 9 vs Ritual of the Night! When companies slack in producing games from their very IPs, Kickstarter creators step in to fill the hole. Two of its protagonists prepare their arsenal ... and only one can emerge victorious! If you like awesome things that are awesome, check out this Death Battle. Oh boy, there is so many things to cover... Image Link: https://docs.google.com/drawings/d/1x2S5eM_adJ1_c6YHTAEuXD_QIi0ek4-UJ8fIc9yBqRg/edit NOTICE: SPOILERS FOR BLOODSTAINED AHEAD!!! Who are you rooting for? Beck (Mighty No. 9) Miriam (Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night) If this battle were to be an official DB, how should it be animated? 2D Sprite Animation (Beck from Mighty GB, Miriam from Curse of Moon) 3D CGI Animation 2D Hand-Drawn Animation (Terminal Montage Style) Beginning Wiz: Kickstarter is a crowd-funding platform where consumers can invest in projects from various creators. Boomstick: It's where we get all sorts of awesome stuff. Utility gadgets like the Coolest Cooler. Card games like Exploding Kittens and Organ Attack. Even a fidget cube. Wiz: This platform can also fundraise games that could fill the holes left by the hiatuses of iconic platformers. Boomstick: Because Mega Man and Castlevania are left behind by Capcom and Konami respectively for far too long. Wiz: And we're going to analyze two of them to see which one is the better fighter. Boomstick: Beck, the Mighty No. 9 and intended spiritual successor of Mega Man. Wiz: Miriam, the Shardbinder and intended spiritual successor of the Belmonts. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Beck [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=91PNMcb48rI Avi's News Report -- Mighty No. 9] Wiz: The Mega Man series paves the way for run-and-gun gameplay. The series spawned all types of fan-favorite robots and churned out plenty of games. Boomstick: Some are great! Some are garbage. I'm looking at you, Mega Man X7. Wiz: Then in 2010, Keiji Inafune, the father of the Mega Man franchise, left Capcom, and Mega Man production stopped for nearly a decade -- aside from his inclusion in Smash Bros. Boomstick: He went on to fundraise a Kickstarter game that aimed to continue the legacy of the Blue Bomber. Mighty No. 9! Wiz: Mighty No. 9 stars Beck, a boy robot created by Dr. White and part of the Mighty Numbers line. He is part of a team for a Battle Colosseum, which is basically futuristic Battlebots. Boomstick: Unlike the other eight robots, Beck is one of the weakest links. But then a virus outbreaked happened, and for some flippin' reason, Beck is unaffected. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BmkyinQKO1g Burning Military Base -- Mighty No. 9] Wiz: Looks like it's time for him to same the day. To combat rogue robots, Beck equips himself with an arm cannon. Boomstick: At first glance, it just shoots lemons. However, Beck is able to customize his buster. His projectiles can hone on enemies, be in clusters, spread out, or curve. Wiz: Beck has a rapid-fire option and can even charge his shots. Boomstick: These shots can explode upon contact or rebound off walls. With the options available, he can be an unpredictable fighter. Wiz: Beck also has versatile movement options. He has a short dash, long dash, jump dash, spiral, and slide. Boomstick: He even probably has a dash that makes him breakfast! Wiz: Ugh...this is giving me flashbacks of the Masterclass trailer. Anyway, by dashing into robotic foes weakened by his arm cannon shots, Beck can get AcXel Boosts by absorbing Xel, which is basically their energy. These boosts can increase buster damage, decrease damage received, increase his speed, or recover his health. Boomstick: And by dashing into the other Mighty numbers, Beck not only makes them good again, but also absorb their powers … just like the Blue Bomber. Wiz: These powers give Beck even more long range options. Most of his special powers have limited ammo, they can be refueled by absorbing Xel. Popup: In Mighty Gunvolt Burst, elemental modules can also be customized and are based on the other Mighty Numbers. While technically not part of ReXelection, they are still part of Burst's arsenal. Boomstick: Beck can create fiery explosions from himself with Pyrogen's ability. Explosions can be super large, but if it's too large, Beck needs to cool down before heating up again. Wiz: Beck's ice shot can slow down foes while doing continual damage for a while. He can shoot mines that can attach to surfaces. He can also launch a bullet that can ricochet off surfaces. Boomstick: From Dynatron, Beck can launch seeds. These seeds can taser foes and even automatically absorb Xel for Beck once defeated. Wiz: He can also turn into a bulldozer, which protect him from landmines and can damage foes by ramming into or jumping on them. Boomstick: After defeated Avi, Beck can also create a propeller that increases his jump height and slows his fall speed, allowing him to glide. The propeller can also be thrown like the Cutter ability from the Kirby games. Wiz: From Brandish, he gains a sword that allows him to do quick slash attacks and even a spin attack. Boomstick: Unlike most of the other ReXelections, the basic swipe doesn't use up any ammo AT ALL. Take that, Metal Blade! Wiz: Finally, Beck has the MegaXel Form, which can shoot Xel turrets that can attack foes temporarily. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_iugaa6Qh-8 Swallowed Up Innocence -- Mighty No. 9] Boomstick: With his abilities, he is able to save the entire US from a virus outbreak as well as his own teammates. Wiz: In the process, Beck can break free from being frozen by Cryosphere, survive giant explosions from Pyrogen, and hop from car to car with little problem. Boomstick: Beck is also able to dodge bullets from the likes of Avi and Countershade and even survive hits from a few of them. Popup: In Mighty Gunvolt Burst, Beck is also able to not flinch from some attacks. Wiz: He has defeated Ray, who is able to easily defeat the other Mighty numbers and can shoot lasers. He also defeated Trinity, who is able to infect many robots across the US and destroyed a giant coliseum. Boomstick: And after getting trapped in a VR training program, Beck managed to defeat a clone of himself along with Teseo, who managed to turn an entire building into data. Wiz: Unfortunately for the Mighty No. 9, his game encountered numerous delays and the awful Masterclass trailer. And the game ended up being only okay. Boomstick: Beck may not live up to the legacy of the Blue Bomber, but that doesn't mean that opponents can underestimate his versatile buster. Dr. White: Beck, you forge ahead and clear a secure path. I'll follow and monitor your progress. Beck: Yes, sir! Miriam [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MUu711NnxYI Theme of Bloodstained -- Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night] Wiz: The Castlevania series challenges players to exploration. It even created an entire genre of videogames along with Metroid. Boomstick: In the series, generations of Belmonts work to slay the Dracula. Wiz: Then Konami shifted its focus to mobile games, and Koji Igarashi, one of the main producers of the Castlevania series, left the company. Boomstick: And the poor Belmonts were left with barely anything but pachinko machines. At least Simon and Richter made it into Smash. Wiz: Then Igarashi took a page from Inafune and created a Kickstarter campaign for a new project -- Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night. Boomstick: In the world of Bloodstained, the Industrial Revolution threatened the livelihoods of the Alchemy Guild. In response, they created Shardbinders, humans infused with crystals with demonic power, and the Shardbinders were sacrificed, opening the door for demonic BS until the Church cleaned all that up. Wiz: Only two Shardbinders survived the sacrifice. One of them was Gebel, who destroyed the Alchemy Guild and spawned a demonic castle ten years later and basically lost his humanity. Boomstick: The other survivor was Miriam, who slept through the events for 10 years. When she learned that Gebel is doing the same exact thing 10 years ago, she went along with an amateur alchemist to stop Gebel. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R5nReX7USWg Ritual of the Night -- Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night] Wiz: Along the way, she became skilled with various types of weapons to combat threats. Boomstick: Daggers, rapiers, small swords, large swords, katanas, spears, firearms, whips. She can even fight enemies with martial arts! Wiz: Miriam can also equip herself with various armor that can increase stats. The Recycle Hat can stop ammunition from depleting while using firearms. Boomstick: In case this girl needs a good boost, she can use potions that can recover health, remove afflictions, and regauge her magic powers. Wiz: Speaking of magic powers, Miriam is able to do so thanks to being a Shardbinder herself. Boomstick: Basically, when Miriam defeats some of the demons, she can absorb their powers via gaining their shards and use the abilities against other demons. Where have I seen that ability before? Oh yeah, I remember now. The only problem with these shards is that too much can make her lose control, so she tends to only use one per class at a time. Fortunately, she can switch shards mid-battle, allowing her to adapt to whatever scenario she's thrown in. Popup: Miriam can also get materials to craft upgrades for her weapons, portions, and shards. Wiz: There are six types of shards that Miriam can absorb. Passive Shards can provide her stat boosts in both offense and defense. One of them is Drain, which allows her to replenish health as she attacks foes. Boomstick: Familiar Shards allow Miriam to summon beings called -- you guessed it -- familiars. These Persona-like beings assist Miriam in battle and range from knight armor to living books. Wiz: Skill Shards give Miriam set abilities, and unlike other shards, she can safely use multiple shards of the class. These shards allow her to double jump, swap through different equipment sets on the fly, and reverses gravity on herself alone. Boomstick: Conjure and Directional Shards both use up Miriam's magic to fire attacks. The only difference is that Directional Shards can be fired in any direction. Wiz: She can strike foes with elemental attacks, including lightning, ice, fire, poison, and wind. Some of her lightning attacks can automatically strike foes with little chance of escape. She can create weapons from thin air and throw them at opponents. She can also use summons to attack opponents or protect herself. Boomstick: One of them is basically Shovel Knight. Another one is a freakin' chair. And that's not all of her unconventional powers of these two classes. She can summon a slot machine that can determine attacks, shout to damage foes, shoot laser beams, slow down enemies, and petrify enemies once they're weakened. Oh, and she can travel as a ray of light. Wiz: The final class of shards is Manipulative Shards. Powers from the class include claw attacks, temporary stat boosts, and speed boosts. Boomstick: And these shards also have their fair share of jank abilities. She can summon a giant glove, create a clone of herself, autoheal, and stop time. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lhx50BcGZcQ Repentance -- Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night] Wiz: With her powers, she's able to traverse Gabel's castle and face plenty of challenges. She's survived being attacked by cutter weapons and elemental attacks. She also went into an 8-bit room. Boomstick: She's tough enough to take on demons many times her size. She dodged quick projectiles from Bathin, who claims it is too fast to be seen. She even defeated a clone of herself as well as OD, who can stop time. Popup: OD is loosely based on Olrox and Dracula, two bosses from the Castlevania series. Wiz: Miriam also defeated Zangetsu, a demon hunter, and Gremony, who possessed Gebel the whole time. Boomstick: Because things are going a lot more deeper now. In other words, we're going to spoiler big-time, so be warned. Feel free to skip to the battle now if you want to. Wiz: It turns out that Dominique, a shopkeeper, early ally, and former member of the Church, decided to steal a book that would seal the demons away and become another Shardbinder herself. Boomstick: What a dick move. But Miriam managed to defeat her and seal her away along with the king of demons, Bael. Wiz: Bloodstained still has its fair share of issues. The game got delayed quite a bit, and then there's the 1.0.2 patch. And let's not talk about the Switch version. Boomstick: And while the art style looked like poop at first, Iga took the criticisms at heart and spent his effort ensuring that Miriam can keep the demons away … with style. Just like Flex Seal. Miriam: Well...let it go, Johannes. We need to focus on the task ahead. Battle Score The name of the music track is Absorption Rebooted, referencing both characters' ability to gain powers from opponents and the aim of the series. The cover art depicts Beck's logo on top of a flying shard. The instrumentation is a mix of violin and rock, with occasional organs and chiptune elements. The track is inspired by the following music tracks (asterisks indicate major motifs): * Boss Appears -- 0:00 to 0:12 * Allies Obstruct -- Mighty No. 9 -- 0:00 to 0:05 * Bloody Tears -- Castlevania II -- 0:00 to 0:05 * * Silent Howling -- Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night -- 0:06 to 0:30 * * Allies Obstruct -- Mighty No. 9 -- 0:30 to 0:41 * Death Battle Absorption Rebooted Beck teleported into a robotic yet old-fashioned castle filled with gears and other clockwork machinery. He suddenly heard a rumble on the ground. Suddenly, a giant armor with a shovel landed on the ground. Inside the armor was Miriam. Startled by the quake, Beck fired a giant shot from his buster at the armor. The shot is then seen through slow motion. FIGHT! Miriam used her shovel to block the first shot, but Beck rushed in and did a few more blasts with the buster, knocking the shovel armor backwards. The shovel armor is barely able to get back up, so Beck ran towards the armor and performed a dash through the armor. Beck then noticed that he didn't get a speed boost, for the armor was not a robot. As a result, he turned around. However, while Miriam was getting knocked backward, she quickly threw her armor off, launching herself towards Beck. Miriam then landed a kick at Beck, knocking the Mighty Number quite a distance. Miriam then ran towards Beck with a sword while Beck readied his buster once again. Miriam swung her sword at Beck a few times, but Beck jumped out of the way. His buster then fired multiple fast spread shots at the Shardbringer, knocking her back. Beck tried to finish with a charge shot, but a giant fire blast from Miriam startled Beck, and another one knocked Beck backwards. Miriam then summoned Vepar, who tried using the tentacles to attack Beck. Beck dashed under the first tentacle and jump dashed over the second tentacle before firing his buster. Miriam jumped over his shots and created a shockwave as she landed. Beck jumped over the shockwave and dashed over Miriam before taking out Brandish's sword. In response, Miriam took out her katanas. Both of the sword weapons clashed. After a few slashes, Beck performed a spin attack, but Miriam jumped out of the way. Unfortunately, Beck became dizzy, opening himself up for attacks. Miriam then put on her Recycle Hat and took out her rifle and fired at Beck. The first few blasts hit Beck. Suddenly, a bullet struck Miriam. Beck walked right back, this time with Countershade's weapon equipped. Beck fired his rifle up towards the ceiling. He then switched to his buster and charged shots to overwhelm Miriam. But seeing the rebound gave her an idea. The shots created an explosion but with a beam of light. Beck thought he won the day, but Miriam was standing behind him. Beck then used Pyrogen's Ability towards Miriam, which blew up in her face and launched her a few feet backwards. Out of the flames, Miriam was still alive but badly wounded. As Beck was about to charge into Miriam with the bulldozer form, she drank a potion to recover her health and summoned Beur, who struck Beck with fire. Beck fired shots at Beur, but by then, Miriam double jumped onto one of the gears. In response, Beck switched to his Avi form and jump-glided onto one of the gears. Beck threw his cutter projectile at Miriam, but Miriam knocked the projectile out with her Feral Claws. Behind Beck, Beur performed a burning attack at Beck, so he switched to his MegaXel Form. Some of the turrets went for Beur, while other turrets went for Miriam. The turrets successfully struck Miriam, but she called upon lightning, which struck Beck in the process. Beck then switched to Dyna's power and tasered Miriam. She cried in pain, but her shout also startled Beck. Miriam then used her Invert ability and fell towards another gear that was above her. At that point, Beck started to run out of options, so he fired explosive blasts towards the ceiling. Thanks to Accelerator Shard, Miriam dodged all of the attacks. She then summoned a giant glove, which broke a small gear and chucked it at Beck. Not only did the projectile hit Beck, but the gear structure was about to collapse! Miriam used Invert to get back on the ground and away from the structure. Beck dashed past the structure and was about to fire an explosive landmine. And then BAM!!! The landmine did not go off, for it was stuck in mid-air. It turns out that Miriam used Standstill to stop time. Miriam easily jumped over the landmine and spammed Petra Rays at his buster and legs. When time continued, Beck was unable to move or shoot since his buster and legs were stuck in stone. Then the gear structure caused Beck to fall to the ground. By then another armour with a shovel fell out of the sky. When the Shovel Armor landed on the ground, the shovel broke the stone as well as Beck's body in the process. KO! Miriam in her shovel armour dug a grave and put Beck's body parts and petrified stone pieces in the process. Meanwhile, Mega Man woke up to hear the news that Beck got killed in a gear collapse. With his replacement gone, Mega Man felt compelled to travel to Dr. Light's lab along with his dog Rush. At the lab, eight robots, including one with acid and one with pink exercise balls, were already there. Results [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TheGUOlWzp4 Gears of Fortune -- Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night] Boomstick: Hell yeah! No wonder Ritual of the Night got an 83 in MetaCritic while Mighty No. 9 got a 52. Wiz: Beck's customizable buster and projectile game certainly made him an unpredictable fighter and a worthy opponent for Miriam. However, Beck's short range options are very limited compared to Miriam's expertise with all sorts of melee weaponry and martial arts. Boomstick: At first glance, Beck takes speed since he dashes like a madman. However, Miriam reacted to speed blitzes from Bathin. According to the Curse of the Moon official website, he is said to travel faster than light. Popup: To be fair, Bathin's paths were seen before he does the speed blitz. However, in the intro cutscene, Miriam seemed unaware about Bathin's attack before he did the first dash attack. Wiz: Which is basically faster than Beck's dashing. Based on height calculations, Beck's dash only clocks in at 4 m/s. Even if we take bullets literally and high bound to 1000 m/s, that is nothing compared to reacting to light speed attacks that are only a few hundred feet away. Boomstick: And even if Beck seemed to get the upper hand, Miriam can always keep up with Accelerator, mix up her movements with Invert and Reflector Ray, slow down opponents with Lethargy, or just stop time with Standstill. Wiz: Beck's biggest challenge is that his opponent as well as the summons aren't robotic beings, so he can't gain Xel to absorb boosts or refuel his ammo. In contrast, Miriam has plenty of items to refuel her health and magic powers, her Shards give her plenty of stat boosts, and her MP gradually recovers over time. Popup: Brandish's sword is said to cut through anything in the Mighty No. 9 website. However, the effects aren't necessarily deadly, and Miriam can easily react to the sword or recover with potions. Boomstick: Also, Miriam seems to be the one who takes arsenal with her hax abilities from her Shards. Kinda ironic, considering that the series that Beck was modeled after had plenty of hax abilities as well. Miriam's lightning can attack Beck no matter where he is at. She can even create summons to put extra pressure. And she can finish Beck off with petrification. Popup: Beck has been killed by building-sized explosions and getting run over by cars before, so it's possible that Miriam's abilities can kill Beck. Wiz: Also, Miriam survived being grabbed by Velac and hurled into multiple concrete floors, so she can take plenty of beating. She also survived stabs and various elemental inflictions that Beck can shoot at her. Boomstick: Finally, Beck is kinda timid, and considering the advantages Miriam had, he'll probably cry like an anime fan on pr--''' Wiz: Boomstick! Stop referencing the stupid Masterclass trailer! Anyway, Beck put up a great fight. But Miriam had the superior attack variety, healing abilities, reaction speed, hax abilities, and game quality. '''Boomstick: At least Beck did better than nothing. Wiz: The winner is MIRIAM. Trivia * The ending references the start of Mega Man 11. References * Mighty No. 9 Wikia * Beck's Customizations in Mighty Gunvolt Burst (from ShadowRockZX) * All Mighty No. 9 Bosses (from Gellot) * Bloodstained Wikia * Miriam's Shards (from Adeleide Aglearden) * Bloodstained All Bosses (from Boss Fight Database) * Curse of the Moon Official Website Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:SettleItInSSB Category:'Indie' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:'Successors'-themed Death Battles